Otro Estupido Fic de Amor
by Brida-Weasley1
Summary: **Capítulos finales** Seguimos la historia de Wicca. hay dos finales, uno original y otro que escribí mucho después... ustedes deciden por cual quedarse.
1. Cartas, Tormentas y Sonrrisas

Capítulo 1: cartas, tormentas y sonrisas  
  
Hola, soy Wicca; estoy aquí para relatarles uno de los acontecimientos que marcaron mi vida.... y bueno que de alguna manera me "inspiró" a escribir en mi diario. Estudio en Hogwarts, un colegio de magia y hechicería, pertenezco a la casa Slytherin, donde se han consagrado los mejores practicantes de artes oscuras. Mis compañeros son muy similares a mí, todos venimos de grandes familias, y en su mayoría somos hijos de aliados del Señor Tenebroso. Nuestras prioridades son el dinero y el poder, no andamos mucho con sentimentalismos, de hecho personalmente no creo en el amor, se me hace una bobería.... pero hay personas como Pansy Parkinson que parecen creer que están enamoradas., pobre Draco, tan atractivo que es.... pero no hablemos mucho de él en este momento. Bueno tal vez no me agrade escribir ni hablar acerca de mis "compañeros" de la casa de Gryffindor, la casa contra la que tenemos que pelear en todo momento por la supremacía que debería ser solo para nosotros... y así era, hasta que apareció Harry Potter, ese niño de gafas y cabellos marrón con ojos color escarlata que me gustan tanto..... Este.... bueno es simpático, pero no tanto como Draco. A lo que iba, resulta que Harry Potter y sus amigos se las han ingeniado para hacernos perder la copa de las casas por 3 años consecutivos (exceptuando la del año pasado que se suspendió por el torneo de los tres magos), además de el torneo de quidditch y hasta tuvo un campeón. El caso es que ocurrió algo curioso que involucra también a Draco, a Harry, a Hermione, Ronald y Ginny Weasley... Cierta mañana durante el desayuno, las lechuzas de casa llegaron a Hogwarts, por supuesto que todos estábamos emocionados, yo recibiría mi diario y mi revista, además de las cartas que enviaran mis padres y mi tutor de Artes Oscuras particular. Ese día, Draco estaba algo ansioso, se mordía las uñas y se alisaba el cabello engomado. Cuando su lechuza llegó, hizo a un lado el paquete que acostumbraba enviar su madre y el paquete de cartas de admiradoras, enfocándose a una especial, llevaba el sobre color azul, y la letra era también muy bonita, que él pareció reconocer de inmediato, estaba tan emocionado que rompió el sobre, llevándose con él un pedazo de la carta. Pansy Parkinson intentó arrebatársela, pero de un golpe, Draco se la quitó de encima. Haciendo que cayera de espaldas... fue gracioso, pero Pansy se levantó tan molesta que hizo que Crabbe y Goyle cayeran también. Bueno el caso es que al terminar de leer su carta, Draco se dedicó a las demás, sin emocionarse tanto, leyendo apenas las dos primeras líneas, pero al llegar a una de un sobre gastado y enmohecido de las orillas pareció interesarse un poco más, lo leyó completo y volteó a la mesa de Gryffindor, justamente donde la pequeña Weasley reencontraba. Draco pareció satisfecho y se retiró del comedor con sus dos regordetes guaruras detrás de él. Al ir a la clase de transformación, escuche una conversación interesante, Granger hablaba de un admirador secreto, así que hice como que mi mochila se rompió y mis cosas cayeron al suelo, así que entre que recogía y escuchaba, mis oídos captaron algo así: Weasley: -Así que en vacaciones recibiste una lechuza anónima Granger: -así es Ron, diciendo que estaba enamorado de mí... Potter: -¿no te ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez sea solo una broma? Weasley:- tal vez ha sido Krum Granger: -No Ron, Víktor me ha escrito todo el verano y siempre firma con su nombre, además la caligrafía es diferente Weasley:-¿te pondrás a revisar todos los apuntes del cole? Granger: -Hay Ron, no seas absurdo.... Eso fue lo que alcancé a escuchar porque la profesora McGonagall salió a ver que pasaba con nosotros. Bueno Pansy Parkinson se encontraba realmente enfadada, me contó que Draco había estado muy extraño en los últimos días, desde que empezó el nuevo curso, y que además de todo se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de espía, que se la pasaba revisando cada movimiento que hacían los de Gryffindor. Le dije que no se preocupara, que conociéndolo lo hacia para poder ver cuál era su punto débil. Yo no tengo mucho que ver con ellos, no soy un personaje muy popular en la escuela, de hecho pocas personas saben que existo, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang y uno de los gemelos de Gryffindor, y eso porque nos encontramos en las cocinas de la escuela en una noche de tormenta. Me agrada mucho pasear por la orilla del lago, me agrada imaginar que caigo al agua y que soy devorada por el calamar gigante que habita en el fondo, o que soy secuestrada por las sirenas y termino muriendo ahogada porque nadie se da cuenta de mi desaparición, serían buenas formas de morir cuando tu vida es tan insignificante que nadie se da cuneta de que existes, ahora comprendo a Myrtle y el sufrimiento en que vivía, supongo que también sería un fantasma pero no sería como ella, yo si me dedicaría a hacerles la vida imposible a quienes nunca me tomaron en cuenta. Bien, después de este breviario personal, continuemos a donde nos quedamos, una noche, un poco tormentosa, salí a dar un paseo, esas son mis noches preferidas, son una buena oportunidad para morir partida por un rayo... salí al lago, caminaba por la orilla, estaba un poco agitado, así que me impulsaba a entrar, a eso iba cuando escuché detrás de mí una voz conocida, era George Weasley, el gemelo de las cocinas. -¿a dónde crees que vas?- me preguntó -A nadar un rato- respondí muy seria -no creo que sea buena idea, el agua está muy fría esta noche -más vale que te haga caso o esto se convertirá en una réplica barata de mala película muggle- dije yo sarcásticamente sin una sonrisa en el rostro -tienes razón- sonrió -¿no has visto a mi hermano? -¿a Fred? -A Ron, Fred está robando bocadillos de las cocinas, pero Ron no está en su cama y me dio curiosidad -Bueno, esta tarde estaba con Potter y Granger pero creo que siempre esta con ellos -¿quieres entrar? Hace mucho frío aquí afuera, además el agua duele al caer... -está bien -¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -adelante -¿acaso nunca sonríes? Debo admitir que la pregunta me cayó como balde de agua fría, no supe que responder y es que nadie me había hecho esa pregunta antes -nunca lo he intentado- respondí casi sin quererlo -¿por qué no lo intentas ahora?- me preguntó con voz amable -bueno no veo un motivo para sonreír -¿y si te cuento un chiste?- me dijo comenzando a caminar hacia atrás Se veía muy gracioso con el cabello rojo mojado sobre su frente blanca y su túnica mojada y desgastada, parecía un perrito mojado... -¡lo hiciste!- me dijo de pronto -¿qué cosa?- respondí seria -¡sonreíste!- contestó -tienes una linda sonrisa Acarició mi mejilla y yo sentí que el color subía a mis mejillas, continuamos el camino, serios y callados, él se fue a su torre y yo a las mazmorras, nunca había sentido eso, nunca había sonreído tan fácilmente, nunca había sentido que mis mejillas ardieran tanto como aquella noche.... Desde esa noche, él me miraba muy a menudo, sentía su mirada pero no volteaba, solo preguntaba a alguien cerca si me estaba mirando, la mayoría de las veces era afirmativo. Draco siguió esperando el correo con ansiedad, al parecer mandaba lechuzas muy urgentes, Granger seguía conversando con sus amigos de su admirador secreto, Pansy seguía refunfuñando por los pasillos, Ronald molestaba a Granger con Krum, Harry se enfocaba en sus estudios, a menudo se le veía conversando con Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, y bueno al parecer los viejos sobres llenos de moho eran de la pequeña Weasley, que se unió a las admiradoras de Draco. 


	2. Sentimientos Encontrados

Dedicado a Bloody y a la Snitch.... saben que las quiero!!! Pd: no olviden los revews.  
  
Capitulo 2: sentimientos encontrados  
  
Los chicos y chicas de Slytherin rara vez mostramos sentimientos diferentes a la ira, el rencor y la avaricia, siempre buscamos la supremacía y el poder, creemos que el sentimentalismo afecta nuestra razón y por tanto interfiere en la búsqueda de lo deseado, por tanto no creemos en el amor, la amistad y todos esos sentimientos banales y cursis, más bien somos creyentes de lo que puede hacer por nosotros un camino bien enfocado. Por lo menos yo siempre pensé así, pero yo no importo mucho, no soy muy bonita aunque me esfuerzo por lucir a mi nivel, desgraciadamente, mi cabello negro y largo no me ayuda mucho, tiende a frisarse y a enredarse con facilidad, mi tez blanca favorece la aparición de ojeras y cuando no me maquillo pareciera que jamás tomo el sol. En fin ese es otro breviario personal, en cuanto a los sentimientos.... parece que Draco Malfoy olvidó a qué casa pertenece y se le observa completamente idiotizado, espera con ansia el baile de navidad que sugirieron los Gryffindor en acuerdo con Ravenclaw y Hafflepuf y alguna que otra niña sin cerebro de Slytherin (véase Pansy Parkinson y compañía) .  
  
-oye tú- escuché detrás de mí una vocecilla de hombre que no me sonó conocida -si tú Adams, te hablo a ti  
  
-si dime- respondí indiferente  
  
-necesito hablar contigo, si deseas podemos hacerlo donde nadie más lo vea  
  
-Bueno Potter no veo por que habríamos de escondernos  
  
-yo solo creí que.....  
  
-sin rodeos Potter, sé claro y conciso ¿quieres?  
  
-está bien, pero no seas tan agresiva- hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta, tomó aire y por fin preguntó -¿qué sabes de Malfoy?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté extrañada  
  
-bueno me preguntaba si sabías a quien escribía o si habías notado algo extraño en su comportamiento  
  
-Mira Potter, no soy nana de nadie, si quieres saber algo pregúntale a él directamente, déjate de rodeos, nadie aquí te va a dar información de nadie, te habrás dado cuenta.  
  
-si George Weasley te lo preguntara....  
  
-le diría exactamente lo mismo que te digo a ti, no veo por qué sería diferente...- de pronto recordé esa noche, la sonrisa involuntaria que me robó y me sonrojé, di la vuelta y salí corriendo hasta el salón.  
  
Nadie mencionó el hecho de que Potter me hubiera detenido en el pasillo y me preguntara sobre Draco. En la sala común se sentía un ambiente tenso, todas las miradas se dirigían a mí y aunque trataba de ignorarlas había unas tan pesadas que me hacían sentir incómoda. Draco Malfoy se me acercó y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro me preguntó que si tenía algo que ver con Potter, me acusó de ser espía para Gryffindor y no me dejó contestarle nada, me hizo comentarios como que yo tenía una relación amorosa con Potter y que era una traidora para Slytherin, no me contuve más y le grité:  
  
-¡No tengo nada que ver con Potter, no soy ninguna traidora y si lo dudas puedes preguntarle a él de lo que hablamos! ¡Parece estar más interesado en ti que en cualquiera de nosotras! ¡No seas estúpido Malfoy!  
  
-¡A mí ninguna estúpida niña me habla así!  
  
-¡y yo no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie acerca de lo que hago, mucho menos a ti!  
  
-¡A mí nadie me niega respuestas!  
  
-¡no soy una más del montón!  
  
En eso apareció una buena salvación.... si así le puedo llamar, el profesor Snape se acercó a preguntarnos que pasaba, así que decidí decirle toda la verdad, pero Draco le dijo que yo había comenzado todo y por supuesto que Snape le creyó a él, después de todo, Draco Malfoy es el consentido de Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin; pero gracias a las diferencias y al caballerismo y anticuada educación de Snape, Draco no salió ileso y ahora tenemos que limpiar las mazmorras esta tarde. Nunca fui muy sociable, nunca hablo con nadie de lo que siento, nunca saco a relucir mis sentimientos y casi nunca demuestro mi enfado, pero algo de lo que dijo Malfoy esta mañana movió algo que me hizo estallar... no sé qué fue, pero sé que algo no debería estar allí, sé que no debería de sentir algo... sé que me molesté exactamente cuando mencionó a George Weasley. ¿Acaso ese chico es especial?... no lo creo, no debería, es Gryffindor, yo Slytherin... es un Weasley, yo una Adams ¿Por qué sentir algo hacia el? 


	3. Entre Jardines y Mazmorras

Capítulos cortos pero interesantes, he decidido hacer un fic corto... pongan atención ¿cómo acabará la historia? Para: Bloody que leyó este fic antes que nadie...no olviden los revews...  
  
Capítulo 3: entre jardines y mazmorras  
  
Hubo algo muy raro en el comportamiento de Draco Malfoy la mañana después de haber cumplido el castigo de Snape, no sé que fue exactamente lo que lo hizo cambiar su actitud hacia mí, pero me pareció interesante, así que haré un recuento de lo que sucedió durante el castigo. Llegamos casi juntos, él entro unos segundos antes de mí (me entretuve haciendo los deberes de DCAO), así que Snape hizo alusión a la puntualidad de "algunas personas"; no le tomé mucha importancia, yo sé que no soy gran cosa como para que me tomen en cuenta. Comenzamos la limpieza de las mazmorras con los salones de pociones, Snape nos indicó cuáles eran exactamente los que teníamos que limpiar, y nos advirtió que Peeves andaba rondando por allí (lo cuál nos dificultaría el trabajo si se le ocurría aparecer); Draco no se inmutó, en ocasiones pareciera que está hecho de piedra y que nada ni nadie puede atravesar ese témpano que tiene como corazón, a veces lo envidio por eso. Ese día lucía enfadado por la discusión, pero orgulloso de que sus mentiras hubieran funcionado con el profesor, en ese momento pensé que era un cobarde y quise abofetearlo, pero no valía la pena, tarde o temprano alguien lo pondría en su lugar. -¿Podemos trabajar por separado?- pregunté sin pensar -No- respondió seriamente Snape -pero.... profesor...- -¡Sin "pero" Adams! Dio la vuelta y se fue. Al principio todo fue tranquilo, incómodo pero tranquilo, después Draco comenzó a intentar conversar, no estaba de humor para charlar con el culpable de que me castigaran, así que le respondía con palabras cortas y monosílabos, él se vio mas insistente, así que decidí apresurarme con el trabajo, lo terminaría y me alejaría de él. -Entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo- dijo por fin determinante -pero ¿por qué no haces las cosas más fáciles y conversamos mientras trabajamos? Eso lo hará más ameno y rápido -no tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo- respondí seca -Como quieras, pero después de un rato te aburrirás -no lo creo -¡Cierto! No hablas mucho ¿verdad? Bueno eso explica por qué eres una chica tan.... sin chiste, no eres fea, simplemente no tienes nada interesante que ofrecer -no es algo que te importe -cierto, pedo conseguir a la chica que yo quiera, no veo el por qué de hacerte la difícil conmigo -no lo hago -¡claro que lo haces! El tratar de no conver.... -¡NIÑOOOOOSS!- la voz de Peeves atravesó el aula como un pitido, resonando en las paredes y haciendo zumbar los oídos tan fuerte que tuve que tapármelos -¡Peeves!- exclamó Malfoy -¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿No ves que estamos limpiando? -¡Hay mira te faltó algo aquí!- dijo al tiempo que tiraba un frasco lleno de pus de bubotubérculo en el piso -¡Esto también!- tiró los sesos de araña del desierto del estante del profesor Snape -¡Ah! ¡Raíces de enredadera patagónica! ¡Qué rico té me haré con ellas! -¡Peeves eso es del profesor Snape, si se entera de que los agarraste hará que te expulsen de Hogwarts! -¡Pero....! ¿Quién eres tú? No te había visto antes, conozco a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.... ¿eres de nuevo ingreso? -No, llevo aquí cinco años -¡ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Te cambiaste el peinado! -No -Realmente no te recuerdo.... pero no voy a dejar que una completa desconocida me amenace -No es amenaza -no me importa, para mí no existes ¡niña invisible! -Peeves basta.... -Niña invisible, niña invisible -Peeves por favor... -niña invisible, niña invisible -llamaré al profesor Snape -Niña invisible, niña invisible -¡Basta Peeves!- mí cara estaba roja como un jitomate, mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas -¡Peeves, vete de aquí! ¡Déjala tranquila o llamaré a Snape! -¡Está bien, te dejaré con la niña invisible, ¡aunque no creo que sea buena compañía! -¿Estás bien Wicca?- preguntó Draco en un tono de voz cálido cuando se hubo ido Peeves, se acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro. Las lágrimas aún seguían allí, bajaban, quemaban como gotas de agua hirviendo. -Es mejor que limpiemos esto rápido...- dije por toda respuesta, me puse los guantes de piel de dragón, recogí mi cabello en un moño apretado y me puse a limpiar -Wicca, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Draco nuevamente -¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -Bueno Peeves... tus ojos... bueno yo... -estoy bien, siempre estoy bien -Está bien... -¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¡Ahora no estoy bien! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Dolió mucho!- estallé, me senté abracé mis rodillas y puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas, sollocé. Draco se inclinó frente a mí, me levantó la cabeza y me sonrió. -No hagas caso- dijo calido -no eres una "niña invisible", yo te veo, por eso estamos aquí, además es bueno que no estés en boca de todos, ¿acaso quieres tener la reputación de lame-botas de Pansy? ¿O la de cabeza hueca de Pavarty? Eres una niña seria, reservada y misteriosa, eso atrae a los chicos. -¿en serio? -si, lamento que hayas pasado esto, terminaré de limpiar yo y mañana aclararé todo con Snape- me dio un abrazo muy fuerte, era la primera vez que alguien me abrazaba de esa manera. A la mañana siguiente Draco parecía recordar todo lo sucedido, el profesor Snape se disculpó conmigo en el desayuno y me ofreció una hora de clases libre, no la acepté, me gustaban mis clases, además no me gustaba retrasarme en mis deberes, así que le dije que pensaría lo que deseaba en otra ocasión. Castigó a Draco por segunda ocasión, aunque no fue un castigo muy duro; pensé que me odiaría después de ese castigo pero de vez en cuando al levantar la mirada me encontraba con la suya... diferente, más cálida, lo que me reconfortaba ya que George parecía demasiado contento con las chicas del equipo de Quidditch. Era ya el invierno, las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era cada día más pesada, a Hagrid se le había ocurrido mostrarnos a las criaturas que habitaban el bosque prohibido, por lo menos las más pacíficas, así que los jardines estaban regularmente repletos de niños curiosos. Como todos los años esa era una clase que tomábamos junto con los Gryffindor, y Draco y compañía se las ingeniaban siempre para hacer rabiar a Potter y sus amigos, sin importar los regaños que Hagrid les propiciaba. -¿Tienes pareja para el baile Hermione?- preguntaba Potter un poco cohibido -aún no, ¿ustedes? -tal vez tendremos que ir de nuevo con las gemelas -no lo creo- dijo Ron -Padma me ha dicho que fui la peor cita que ha tenido en su vida -Claro- exclamó Harry -te la pasaste vigilando cada movimiento de Hermione -Eso no es cierto- exclamó el pelirrojo poniéndose colorado -Hermione ¿irías conmigo?- preguntó de repente -¿qué? -ahora eres la primera persona a la que se lo he pedido ¿irías conmigo al baile de navidad? -bueno ¿por qué no? -¿puedo invitar a tu hermana?- preguntó Potter poniéndose más colorado que Ron -¡Claro Harry! Pero recuerda ¡se donde duermes! Debo admitir que reí con la conversación, Pansy se dio cuenta, así que comenzó a molestarme -¿quieres unirte al trío de idiotas de Gryffindor?- preguntó con sarcasmo -no te importa -deberías cuidar tu forma de contestarle a alguien superior a ti -¡ja! -¡no te estarás burlando de mí! Mocosa estúpida -si, lo hago -Mira chamaca ba.... -Pansy ¡déjala tranquila! ¡Ve a molestar a los de Gryffindor! Ella es de los nuestros -Pero Draco... ella... la vi -Haz lo que te digo Pansy se marchó molesta, llevaba los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le veían blancos. -¿cómo has estado? -bien -¿segura? -si... gracias por preguntar -oye, ¿de qué hablaban estos idiotas? -del baile de navidad -¿oíste lo que dijeron? -si, Weasley acaba de invitar al baile a Granger, Potter planea llevar a la pequeña Weasley -¿tu tienes pareja? -no, en realidad no sé si quiero ir -¿irías conmigo? -¿contigo? -si, bueno... yo pensé que... si no es mala idea, si nadie se me ha adelantado -¿y Pansy? -Puede ir con otro. A mí no me interesa ir con ella -en ese caso... si, me gustaría ir contigo -Bueno entonces ya está hecho, nos darán permiso de ir mañana a Hogsmade ¿puedo ir contigo? -¿no tenías planes? -Lo de siempre, ir con Crabbe y Goyle a comprar un poco de ropa, pero será más interesante ir contigo -bueno... -¡Mira Harry!- decía frente a nosotros Ronald Weasley a su mejor amigo -¡parece que Malfoy tiene una nueva conquista! -¡así es!- respondió Potter burlón -¡también parece que tu hermano se pondrá triste! -No digas eso, George invitó a Katie al baile En ese momento sentí como si alguien me hubiera dado un fuerte golpe, como si alguien estuviera apretando mi pecho... Draco se dio cuenta y tomó mi mano, me llevó a donde nadie nos viera y me abrazó. -Ese Weasley me las va a pagar -Draco... -se supone que era contra mí, no contra ti -el no sabe lo que siento... -Entonces si sientes algo por George Weasley -No lo sé -¿Qué sentiste en este momento? Le conté todo lo que sentía en ese momento, sin omitir detalle, él parecía cada vez más enfadado pero creo que pude persuadirlo de que nadie sabía lo que sentía por George. Las clases habían terminado, la noche invadía Hogwarts, las nubes de invierno y el lago congelado hacían un paisaje cada vez más tentador, así que salí, me senté a la orilla del lago, sabía que el hielo era solo superficial y que era tan delgado que el más ligero peso lo podía romper, estuve tentada a hacerlo, pero recordé todo lo que había pasado y me di cuenta de que por fin sentía que valía la pena vivir. Alguien tomó mi hombro por detrás de mí, por un instante la imagen de Draco vino a mi mente, pero reconocía bien ese toque, a pesar de haberlo sentido solo dos veces. -Hola George -Wicca. ¿Hoy no piensas nadar? -ehm... hoy no se me antoja -¿por qué tan solitaria? -me agrada la soledad -pensé que escapabas del ajetreo de adentro, todo el mundo habladle baile. -¿en serio? No me he dado cuenta -¿tienes pareja? -bueno... si -ah- parecía desilusionado -no sé si ir con Angelina o con Katie -pensé que irías con Katie -¿quién te lo ha dicho? -escuché a tu hermano -bueno está bien, pero guardaba la esperanza de poder cancelar, ¿sabes? Hay una chica que me interesa, pero me acaba de decir que ya tiene pareja y en realidad no sé quien es su pareja ¿con quien irás? -George... yo... voy a ir con Draco -¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? ¿Dinero? -George.... es solo que me lo pidió primero - pero... yo... lo siento me dejé llevar -no te preocupes -¿puedo preguntarte algo? -si -¿por qué le dijiste que si a Draco? -Es una larga historia -¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa? -si -¿cancelarías para ir conmigo? -George yo... no lo creo, más bien no lo sé -¿te agrado? -no lo sé -¿cómo que no lo sabes? -George ¿por qué me estás preguntando esto? -Es obvio, me agradas, me gustas y quiero conocerte mejor, es todo -George...- hice una pausa, el viento helado acarició mis mejillas y se coló entre mi cabello -es tarde, le prometía alguien que iríamos a Hogsmade temprano. Te veré después... -Espera, no me contestaste -¡si me agradas George, mucho!- respondí corriendo hacia las mazmorras. 


	4. De Bailes, Disfraces y Romances

Capítulo 4: de bailes, disfraces y romances  
  
La salida a Hogsmeade fue un poco... loca, nunca me imaginé que Draco fuera tan divertido, y jamás me imagine que yo pudiera sonreír tanto. Gracias al cielo estábamos solos, él compra en una parte muy exclusiva del pueblo, y yo nunca había ido, así que él fue mi guía. Prácticamente fue la primera vez que salí por voluntad de Hogwarts, la primera vez que visité Hogsmeade, aunque el permiso lo había obtenido desde la primera salida.  
  
-te vez muy linda cuando sonríes- me dijo Draco  
  
-no lo hago a propósito- respondí tratando de contenerme. Draco se probaba los trajes más ridículos que encontraba, y como Halloween acababa de pasar, así que había muchos trajes ridículos en los estantes.  
  
-deberías de hacerlo más seguido- me dijo  
  
-bueno, no siempre hay alguien que me haga reír delante de mí.  
  
-¡ah claro! ¡Aquí tienes a tu bufón!- me dijo bromeando  
  
-pues es lo que pareces en este momento  
  
-estos trajes muggles son realmente ridículos  
  
-nunca te imaginé de esta manera  
  
-¿en serio?  
  
-Bueno siempre eras el tipo arrogante y engreído que odiaba a los muggles y a los sangre sucia, que se rodeaba de idiotas con dinero y que rivalizaba con el niño estrella de Gryffindor.  
  
-bueno y ¿ahora que piensas de el engreído de Slytherin?  
  
-que basta con tratarlo un poco para que se muestre como es  
  
-solo me mostré contigo porque tu te mostraste conmigo, solo te correspondo  
  
-bueno... ya es ganancia.  
  
Regresamos al castillo, pero al pasar por la tienda de bromas y dulces, encontramos a Potter y a los demás, casualmente iban Fred y George, y al parecer Potter le había dicho a Giny que fueran al baile juntos, pues platicaban muy amenamente. George volteó a verme, no iba con Katie, así que me regaló una sonrisa a la que no me pude resistir y le correspondí; Draco se dio cuenta y solo me dio un ligero codazo, a manera de burla.  
  
-Le gustas- me dijo cuando los pasamos  
  
-lo sé- respondí  
  
-¿te lo dijo?  
  
-Anoche  
  
-eso no me lo has contado  
  
-tampoco me habías contado que eres el admirador secreto de Hermione Granger  
  
-bueno... ¿quién te lo dijo?  
  
-la lechuza que le da las cartas a la chiquilla no es la tuya, pero es la única que come el alimento de la tuya... solo tú puedes darle un alimento tan caro a una lechuza  
  
-¡me descubriste!  
  
-¿por qué no la invitaste al baile?  
  
-porque entonces todos se darían cuenta  
  
-y te atacarían como me atacaste a mí  
  
-¡exactamente!  
  
Llegado el día del baile todo era un caos, mi dormitorio estaba patas arriba, mis compañeras tenían todo desordenado, mientras que yo había puesto ya todo en su lugar.  
  
-¿no piensas maquillarte?- me preguntó Martha buscando entre sus cosas el par de zapato que le faltaba  
  
-¿con quien irás?- me preguntó Nancy  
  
-ya lo sabrán- respondí intentando pedirle a Martha sus cosméticos  
  
-¿me dejas peinarte?- me preguntó Nancy nuevamente  
  
-pero no muy apretado  
  
-no te preocupes, te lo dejaré suelto, quizá un poco rizado  
  
-¿usaras poción risadora?  
  
-si, pero la preparó mi novio  
  
-ah entonces adelante  
  
Se tardaron mucho en mí, era la primera vez que acudía a un evento y que me quedaba en Hogwarts para navidad, había muchas dudas alrededor de quien sería mi pareja, muchos decían que sería alguien de Hafflepuff o de Ravenclaw, pero nadie sabía la verdad. Cuando me miré en el espejo parecía otra, mi cabello lucía hermoso, mis ojos resaltaban don el delineador y las pestañas rizadas, el color negro me favorecía aún mas con la túnica, que era de terciopelo negro con el pecho en rojo, ajustada a la cadera, un tanto gótica. Cuándo bajé las escaleras, Draco me esperaba boquiabierto, me extendió la mano y se la tomé.  
  
-de haber sabido que lucirías así, te hubiera invitado también el año pasado  
  
-el año pasado aún no nos hablábamos  
  
-hubiera comenzado  
  
Cuando salimos y entramos en el gran salón, éramos la máxima atracción, Pansy lucía como una reina muggle amargada y con dos guaruras, ya que iba con Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione lucía igual de bonita que el año pasado, pero lucía una gran sonrisa de ir con Ron, quien parecía un idiota enamorado, Giny y Potter lucían como cualquier pareja de amigos, Lee, Fred y George lucían tan radiantes como de costumbre, y sus parejas Angelina, Alicia y Katie respectivamente lucían hermosas. Algo en Katie me llamó la atención y era la forma en la que miraba a George, parecía estar enamorada de él, parecía anonadada con él.  
  
-¿qué es lo que miras?- preguntó Draco intrigado  
  
-nada en especial- mentí  
  
-sabes que puedes confiar en mí- me dijo tomando mi mano  
  
-no es nada, en serio  
  
-¿es George?  
  
-no exactamente  
  
-entonces  
  
-es Katie... la manera en que lo mira  
  
-parece una tonta  
  
-está enamorada  
  
-¿le corresponde?  
  
-no, él solo quiere divertirse  
  
-¿cómo sabes?  
  
-porque él está platicando con Lee y Fred, no muestra interés hacia ella, si no hacia la fiesta.  
  
-Es momento de comenzar el baile- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con la voz amplificada mágicamente.  
  
Por lógica el primero que abriría el baile sería Harry, ya que fue él el campeón del Torneo el año pasado. Así lo hizo, pero poco a poco se le unieron más parejas.  
  
-¿quieres bailar?- me preguntó Draco  
  
-a eso vinimos ¿cierto?- respondí.  
  
Tomó mi mano y me llevó dulcemente hacia la pista, puso una de sus manos en mi cadera y la otra sujetaba mi otra mano, era una balada, así que no nos costó trabajo seguir el ritmo. Poco a poco me olvidé de las demás personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor, era como un cuento de hadas, me sentía volando llevada solo por la música, Draco puso mi mano sobre sus hombros y asió mi cintura con ambas manos, nos pegamos más y seguimos los compases. Yo sentía esa estrechez, era algo alucinante, cuando la música paró y Draco y yo hicimos la reverencia acostumbrada, mi nube se esfumó con los aplausos de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor, cuando pude voltear, todos estaban haciéndonos un círculo para vernos mejor. No era para menos, Draco llevaba puesta una túnica verde esmeralda que hacían que sus ojos relucieran y que su cabello platinado brillara más que de costumbre.  
  
-Creo que tengo un poco de calor- le dije a Draco  
  
-Vamos a dar un paseo, yo también lo siento  
  
Tomó mi mano y salimos al jardín, nos sentamos en una de las bancas que habían puesto especialmente para esta ocasión.  
  
-Joven Malfoy, Señorita Adams, ¡que bien que ya sean amigos!- dijo Snape burlonamente viendo que íbamos tomados de la mano -lamento interrumpir este bello momento, pero necesito hablar con Malfoy a solas- concluyó.  
  
Me quedé sola, así que decidí dar un paseo por mi lugar preferido, el lago. Justamente allí estaba, cuando alguien tomó mi hombro, me hizo girar y me besó.  
  
-lo siento- dijo George cuando todo hubo terminado -luces irresistible esta noche -no es para tanto- dije tratando de ocultar mi rostro sonrojado  
  
-¿Draco es tu novio?  
  
-solo somos amigos  
  
-ah... me preguntaba si...  
  
-George- interrumpí -¿te gusta Katie?  
  
-¿por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-porque ella está enamorada de ti  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Has hablado con ella?  
  
-no, pero he visto como te mira, esa mirada de niña enamorada que....  
  
-pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti- y volvió a besarme  
  
-no hagas eso- le dije sin corresponderle esta vez  
  
-¿qué sucede?  
  
-acabas de romperle el corazón a Katie  
  
-¿cómo?  
  
-mira- le hice una seña con la cabeza para que volteara, detrás de él estaba Katie Bell con el rostro lleno de lágrimas mirándome como si yo fuera la mala del cuento, y mirándolo a él con dolor infinito, ella se echó a correr para adentro del castillo y le hice una seña a George para que fuera tras ella.  
  
-Eso fue muy noble- dijo una voz detrás de mí  
  
-fue tonto- respondí rompiendo en llanto. Draco me abrazó aún más tierno que antes, me dijo que no valía la pena, que yo podía ser su hermana menor y que había quienes me querían aún más que él.  
  
-¿cómo quien?, nadie me conoce aquí  
  
-como yo.  
  
-Draco...- me abracé aún más fuerte de él. 


	5. El Admirador Desaparece

Disclimer: solo Wicca y sus compañeras de cuarto me perteneces, todos los demás son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la WB. NA: agradezco a todos los que han dejado su r/r : Snitch: sister gracias por leerme, yo sé que cuento contigo! Lora Chang: gracias por leer mi fanfic... a veces las cosas no suceden como uno quiere... Akane: lamento contestarte hasta ahora, soy algo despistada Xaket: espero que sigas leyendo!!! Y a todos los demás por favor dejen r/r  
  
Capítulo 5: el admirador desaparece  
  
Katie Bell se veía algo triste esta mañana, no sé que sea lo que piense de mí, de hecho no sé si en verdad quería a George, él se ve... confundido, en ocasiones voltea a verme, pero luego reacciona y trata de disculparse con Katie ¿qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza? Draco sigue siendo amable conmigo, esta mañana me dijo que Granger ya no tendría admirador secreto, aunque sería un poco sospechoso, de cualquier manera dudo que Draco le hubiera dicho algo. Pansy me amenazó en el almuerzo, me dijo que me alejara de Draco, si no tendría que intervenir Lucius y Severus, al parecer los padres de Draco quieren que Pansy sea su pareja de por vida... dudo que Lucius ame a su mujer... pero esa es otra historia. Después del baile se formaron muchas parejas, desgraciadamente a Snape no le ha parecido que los alumnos de Slytherin se relacionen con los de otras casas, en especial los del último curso. Se nos asignaron muchos deberes para compensar el "tiempo perdido" aunque a comparación con el curso anterior no se hizo mucha bulla del baile y de todo lo de la salida. Potter se me acercó esta tarde, me preguntó si tenía algo que ver con lo de Katie y George, no supe que decirle, pero para mi fortuna Draco llegó en ese momento y le dijo que no se metiera en asuntos ajenos, desgraciadamente noté que Potter intentaba preguntarme algo más... Granger y su novio se la han pasado atacándolo por el hecho de haber hablado conmigo, y gracias a Merlín ahora tengo a Draco de mi parte y nadie más que Pansy me ha atacado. Esta noche iré a las cocinas, no tiene que saberlo Draco, no es mi novio aún, además espero ver allí a George, estoy intrigada, realmente me preocupa lo que pasó, sobre todo porque me involucra a mí.  
  
Dicho y hecho, fui anoche a las cocinas, desgraciadamente solo Dobby habló conmigo, no me dijo nada interesante, solo me preguntó si los de Gryffindor estaban teniendo muchos deberes y si no sabía si Potter estaba muy ocupado. Pero esta mañana me detuvo Katie fuera de la clase de vuelo, creí que estaría enfadada o algo así, así que me preparé emocionalmente para recibir toda clase de insultos y hasta golpes. Dije a Draco que siguiera, porque insistió en quedarse conmigo.  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo- me dijo seriamente  
  
-Dime- dije un poco temerosa pero sin retarla  
  
-Mira- comenzó -George es un chico muy especial para mí- dijo agachando la cabeza -no sé que tenga que ver contigo pero... quiero que sepas que lo amo con todo mi corazón y que...  
  
-Basta- dije en un susurro  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-No sigas- dije -George no... Bueno no sé que es lo que siento por él, además puedo ser una más de sus hermanas, solo hemos hablado un par de veces y realmente no sé porque pasó lo que pasó, yo no quería que pasara.... él me gusta mucho, pero vi como lo mirabas...  
  
-entonces... si te gusta  
  
-pero solo me gusta, uno no puede enamorarse de alguien que apenas conoce, comprendo que te hayas enamorado, llevas tratándolo desde hace mucho... yo apenas lo conozco, no sé que es lo que....  
  
-Oye... bueno solo... yo...  
  
-tengo que irme, Katie... lo siento no quise que pasara  
  
Draco me sorprendió, me esperaba doblando el pasillo para la clase de pociones, me preguntó si estaba bien y me dijo que nunca debía disculparme por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa... Draco es muy frívolo en esos aspectos, no comprendo como puede mostrarme una cara diferente....  
  
-Muchachos- comenzó el profesor Snape con su acostumbrada voz melosa -el baile del fin de semana nos ha dejado mucho de que hablar, he visto muchos corazones rotos... - hice una mueca de sorpresa al escuchar hablar a Snape de corazones rotos ¿acaso.... bueno es humano -parejas de enamorados y algunas confusiones de parejas... solo espero que esto no los distraiga de sus deberes, no quiero sorprender parejitas romanceando en lugar de estar trabajando, sino, deberé tomar medidas drásticas- se inclinó sobre los lugares donde se encontraban Granger y su novio. Draco sonrió maliciosamente, yo no hice ningún gesto pero tuve que contener las ganas de reírme, Pansy se burló gritando y Snape hizo como que no escuchó, aunque sonrió al darles la espalda.  
  
-si quieres reírte ¡hazlo!- me dijo Draco en voz baja -no temas represalias, en esta clase no nos hacen mucho caso...  
  
-Malfoy- llamó Snape -espero que tú y la joven Adams no se encuentren en la misma situación que los de Gryffindor y que estén poniendo atención a la clase  
  
-tenga por seguro que pongo atención a su clase profesor Snape- contesté con la misma voz melosa tratando de que no se notara que me estaba burlando  
  
-bueno señorita Adams, confió en su comportamiento, hasta ahora no tengo queja tuya- añadió  
  
-créame, no la tendrá- añadí con cierta satisfacción en la voz  
  
Cuando la clase terminó, Malfoy me tomó de la mano, y me llevó corriendo al bosque, donde teníamos la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Allí Hagrid ya se encontraba con Potter y sus amigos mostrándoles un nuevo espécimen que había conseguido en el bosque prohibido.  
  
-lo encontré a un lado del sauce, me contaron que el que habían traído les había gustado demasiado, así que decidí volver a traer otro, quizá si les guste. ¿Qué dices Harry?- les decía el semigigante a sus amigos  
  
-Bueno Hagrid, seguro que les gustará.... pero ¿tienes algo nuevo que enseñarnos?  
  
-Buena pregunta Harry- respondió -en realidad he estado estudiando algo sobre ellos, me di una escapada a la biblioteca y me traje todos los libros que encontré sobre ellos, así que si tengo muchos datos interesantes que darles, ¡hasta una historia!  
  
-¡Que bien!- intervino el pelirrojo -ahora si nadie te ganará  
  
-¡Eh Hagrid!- llamó Malfoy -a que me haces un favor  
  
-¡el boquifloja Malfoy necesita un favor eh! ¿Eso si es divertido!  
  
-¿lo harás?  
  
-bueno, te has portado bien este tiempo así que dime, ¿qué deseas?  
  
-¿puedes mostrármelo?  
  
-¿qué cosa?  
  
-el espécimen de hoy, quiero mostrárselo- dijo mirándome de la misma manera en que anteriormente miraba a Hermione  
  
-¿es.... tu novia?- preguntó secretamente con picardía en la voz  
  
-no creo que interese ¿cierto?- dijo tomando mi mano con más fuerza -¿me lo mostrarás?  
  
-bueno... en ese caso- dijo tomando mi mano suavemente y llevándome hasta donde estaban los tres curiosos.  
  
Cuando llegué, un hermoso unicornio pequeño y frágil se hallaba echado sobre el pasto, impaciente porque alguien lo acariciara. Me acerqué anonadada, la vez que lo habían llevado yo había enfermado y pasé toda la clase vomitando en el baño; así que esta vez no perdería la oportunidad de tocar a un unicornio, apenas acerqué mi mano y el animal se abalanzó sobre mí, haciéndose un espacio en mi regazo. Lo acaricié emocionada, nunca creí que un animal tan bello como ese pudiera estar entre mis manos con tanta facilidad.  
  
-Curioso- musitó Hagrid -no había hecho eso con nadie, inclusive a Hermione la aventó  
  
-¡Cuando se tiene el don, se tiene!- dijo Draco acercándose un poco, me miró, yo le devolví la mirada agradeciéndole el detalle con una sonrisa apenas visible  
  
-Hagrid- dije en voz baja -¿Es cierto que tenías un dragón?- pregunté sin hacer notar mi entusiasmo  
  
-Bueno no era exactamente un dragón- dijo nervioso -más bien era....  
  
-una cría de dragón- terminé -¿es cierto entonces?  
  
-si... ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?  
  
-Bueno, los dragones son mis preferidos... bueno, los dragones y los murciélagos  
  
-¡Entonces el murciélago que trae mensajes es tuyo!- exclamó el pelirrojo con entusiasmo  
  
-Así es... Potter, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo- dije sin dejar de acariciar al unicornio y sin quitarle la vista de encima  
  
-adelante- dijo tímido -¿qué es?  
  
-¿qué sentiste al tener tan cerca de ti a un dragón?  
  
-¿cómo?  
  
-el año pasado, en el torneo de los tres magos, ¿qué sentiste?  
  
-bueno, es curioso... realmente no sentí mucho, no pensé mucho en el dragón si no en la estrategia que usaría- se sentó a mi lado, Draco hizo una mueca de desapruebo -en realidad fue impactante la primera vez que vi a ese dragón, lo miré echar fuego por aquí y por allá, así que si me asusté, pero... en realidad es grandioso tener un animal como ese en frente, la adrenalina corre por todo tu cuerpo... si quieres yo... En ese momento entró toda la clase, y Harry no pudo terminar la frase, las chicas de Slytherin se arremolinaron junto a mí, el unicornio comenzó a ponerse nervioso... y o también, en realidad no me agrada mucho estar rodeada de gente, me ponen un tanto nerviosa, además de que no estoy acostumbrada. Draco me jaló del brazo y me sacó de entre la muchedumbre, me llevó a un lugar alejado y se sentó en el pasto.  
  
-veo que te divertiste- me dijo recostándose  
  
-mucho, gracias por el detalle  
  
-veo que has hecho migas con Potter  
  
-¿no te importa o si?- pregunté  
  
-no, mientras aceptes ser mi novia- me dijo dándose la vuelta, quedando con le panza en el suelo y tomándome la mano -no acepto un "no" por respuesta- me dijo en broma  
  
********-********-*********-*********-***********-********* ¡vamos a jugar a Simón dice ok? -simón dice: vallan al cuadrito que tienen en la esquina inferior izquierda -simón dice: elijan opcion "submit review" -simón dice: den clic en send y escriban un comentario para hacer un poquito feliz la vida de esta olvidada autora.... De antemano ¡mil gracias! 


	6. ¿Novios?

Capítulo 6: ¿novios?  
  
Para ser sincera, nunca he tenido un novio en toda mi vida, nunca he creído en esas cosas, de hecho rara vez pensé en la posibilidad de tener un novio... siempre me enfoqué en el estudio, siempre creí que el amor era un sueño guajiro y que yo nunca lo sentiría, en realidad no lo siento, es solo que Draco me hace sentir tan diferente... tan pequeña..  
  
-Draco yo... no sé que decirte- contesté -sabes que nunca he tenido un novio, sabes que no creo en el amor y sabes lo que pienso del noviazgo... en realidad yo...  
  
-¿qué sientes por mí?- preguntó de repente  
  
-bueno... es difícil de explicarlo, me haces sentir... niña, me haces sentir pequeña y bueno, diferente hasta cierto punto... eres un chico muy especial para mí, en verdad te estimo pero no sé lo que es el noviazgo, no sé que se necesita para decir "si" a una pregunta como esa...  
  
-solo piensa en lo que deseas  
  
-bueno deseo que me tomes de la mano y que estés a mi lado, deseo que hagas lo que hizo George esa noche, deseo que....- en ese momento fui interrumpida por los labios de Draco en contacto con los míos. Sentí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentí también sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y su cuerpo colocándose a la par que el mío. Me dejé llevar por sus labios, introdujo con cuidado su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a jugar con la mía, al principio no me agradaba la idea, después fue tan mágico que deseé que ese momento no terminara jamás.  
  
-Entonces ¿eres mi novia?- me preguntó suavemente cuando hubo separado su boca de la mía.  
  
-si- respondí muy quedo y él selló el pacto con otro beso en mis labios.  
  
Es extraño... no sé describir todo lo que siento en este momento, Draco es tan... especial, ahora comprendo la razón por la cuál ha estado con todas las chicas del colegio, en realidad eso me preocupa un poco, temo ser una más del montón, en realidad temo no ser lo que he sido hasta ahora, temo estar enamorándome y descubrir que todo lo que he creído es mentira, que el sentimiento al que tantos llaman "amor" se filtre en mi cabeza haciéndome perder la razón. También temo ser débil, y temo perder a Draco, nunca pensé que diría esto pero es muy importante para mí tenerlo cerca, y temo que pueda convertirme en una dependiente, temo que un día todo esto termine y no tener cerca al Draco que conocí, que necesito tanto ahora...  
  
La relación va viento en popa, nunca creí que el tener novio te abriera tantas puertas socialmente hablando, me he relacionado con más gente en este corto tiempo que lo que me relacioné en cuatro años, además también me he buscado problemas, el hecho de estar de la mano con un chico de los más guapos del colegio ha despertado el instinto salvaje de muchas chicas que me han amenazado con golpearme o algo así sino lo dejo. De cualquier manera, los profesores también han puesto más atención en mí, Snape en especial me ha advertido sobre la mala reputación que tiene Draco con respecto a sus novias, me ha dicho que no las atiende y que en verdad es posesivo... pero después de todo, todos los Slytherin somos posesivos. También me dijo que sus noviazgos no son muy duraderos y que regularmente no trata muy bien a sus novias, que solo las utiliza para exhibirse y cosas así... en parte es cierto, dando una vuelta atrás a la página de la historia de Draco en Hogwarts, siempre anduvo con chicas bonitas... exceptuando Pansy claro está, pero en su mayoría es cierto, anduvo con chicas como Sally, Alison, Rachel, Michelle, Anette, Dana, Vianey, Aura, Denise, Sandy, Claudia y Estephany, por mencionar algunas y toda la larga lista de las chicas de Slytherin. En realidad aún espero que alguien me despierte de este sueño, pienso que no soy bonita, por lo menos no tanto como Sandy o Carolina que son dos de las chicas más bonitas con las que Draco ha estado. No sé por qué se fijó en mí, ni siquiera tengo un buen cuerpo y mis padres no se codean con los suyos, soy un poco inferior a él económicamente hablando, además de que considero que la fortuna de mis padres es de ellos y no me pertenece pues no me he ganado nada aún. Potter, Granger y Weasley están demasiado interesados en saber el porque de la decisión de Draco de andar conmigo, en especial el pelirrojo, me ha dicho que George quiere verme en el lugar de siempre a la hora de siempre, que le urge verme... no sé que hacer, sé que si voy no me controlaré, sé que me pondré un poco mal, sé que perderé el control de la situación y entonces no seré más la novia de Draco Malfoy, además sé que seré la eterna enemiga de Katie Bell...  
  
-¿querías verme?- pregunté a un chico que miraba la chimenea de la cocina, sentado en un banco para elfos y rodeado de ellos  
  
-Así es- respondió con la voz apagada -he oído que estás con Malfoy  
  
-Tu lo has visto- respondí sin acercarme  
  
-¿Es tu novio?- preguntó sin dar la vuelta, aún mirando el fuego de la chimenea  
  
-Lo es- contesté  
  
-Al parecer lo que dijiste no era tan cierto- me dijo enderezándose un poco  
  
-es cierto- dije volteando a ver a un elfo que me ofrecía una taza de café con leche y panecillos de calabaza -pero las situaciones no están en mis manos  
  
-¿cuáles situaciones?- preguntó levantando el tono  
  
-George... Katie está enamorada de ti, y por lo que vi esa noche no te es tan indiferente  
  
-No lo veo así, más bien yo...  
  
-Corriste tras ella cuando viste su reacción y te pasaste la semana ofreciendo disculpas y pidiendo perdón por un acto que "tu corazón dictó"- dije sarcásticamente  
  
-pero yo...  
  
-George, puedo ser tu hermana menor...  
  
-Pero no lo eres- dijo conteniendo el llanto  
  
-De cualquier manera no estaría bien, además... yo...  
  
-¿lo amas?  
  
-el amor es una palabra creada de la fantasía del hombre, no puedo decir que siento amor por él, pero si hay algo especial- dije sentándome a si lado en un banco queme ofrecían los elfos y que agradecí con la cabeza -George, eres un chico atractivo, me agradas, además eres la única persona que logró que yo sonriera honestamente, sin malicia, sin sarcasmo y sin miedo... solo por ello eres una persona especial, sin embargo me temo que no siempre las cosas son tan sencillas, los cuentos de hadas son solo eso, muchas veces nos damos cuenta de que las personas que consideramos especiales, no siempre serán las que estarán con nosotros.  
  
-¿qué quieres decir?  
  
-que eres un soñador George, no sé que fue lo que te atrajo de mí, ni siquiera sé por qué quisiste conocerme, no soy muy popular ni entre mis compañeros, Peeves me llama Niña Invisible, no creo que....  
  
-¿no lo entiendes? Es tu sencillez y tu presencia, ¡por supuesto que eres bonita!, no me importa mucho la edad, sé que tienes la edad de Ron pero... en verdad me gustas  
  
-¿y qué sientes por Katie?  
  
-bueno, es distinto, la conozco desde que entré a Hogwarts, es compañera mía en el colegio y en Quidditch, es grandiosa, pero... de alguna manera hay algo que no me convence en ella, no lo sé, busco alguien más.... menos melosa  
  
-solo pídele que no sea tan melosa, George si te gusta dilo, no te fijes en los detalles, ella está junto a ti porque quiere que le hagas caso...  
  
-¿cómo sabes tanto?  
  
-no lo sé  
  
-entonces... ¿amigos?  
  
-como siempre- respondí, tuve el impulso de abrazarlo, pero si lo hacía, seguramente pasaría lo que no quería que pasara -es tarde, mañana tengo la primera clase con Snape  
  
-Está bien Wicca, que pases buenas noches- me dio un beso en la mejilla  
  
-igual tú- dije saliendo del lugar.  
  
Al día siguiente le conté todo a Draco, le dije que no quería que se enterara por terceras personas y que como no hubo nada malo no tenía que esconder nada. Lo tomó con calma, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, no me dijo nada, no me reclamó, solo me abrazó y me besó en los labios... en ese sentido Draco es muy maduro, sin embargo los de Gryffindor estuvieron hablando tanto que Pansy Parkinson se enteró y ahora ya no me deja tranquila, dice que engaño a Draco y que no me merece, me ha llamado ramera, prostituta y traicionera. Viniendo de una persona como ella realmente no me duele, sin embargo no voy a dejar que una ardida me insulte sin siquiera conocerme. Ron, Hermione y Harry aún hacen preguntas como ¿qué sucedió entre nosotros esa noche? Y cosas por el estilo, son fáciles de responder, solo les digo que si quieren saberlo que le pregunten a George, de mi boca no saldrá nada si no es para Draco. 


	7. Un Ciclo Escolar Diferente

Capítulo 7: un ciclo escolar diferente  
  
Sin duda alguna este fue un ciclo escolar diferente, nada ni nadie fue igual, Pansy le dijo a su padre en una lechuza que tenía problemas con Draco, su padre le respondió que de cualquier manera esa boda nunca se realizaría, que solo quería cumplirle un capricho a su hija, pero que realmente no lo merecía. Hermione y Ron después de un tiempo de solo ternura y cariño terminaron peleando casi cada dos segundos como era costumbre, así que dedujeron que la relación no funcionaría y terminaron. Ginny se quedó con las ganas de ser novia de Harry, ya que al parecer él está interesado en otra chica. George... bueno él y Katie siguen en pláticas haber si se dan las cosas. Fred y Lee confesaron su homosexualismo y por tato desilusionaron a Alicia y Angelina que resultaron estar enamoradas del capitán del equipo de Haffleppuf; Crabbe y Goyle repetirán el año, pues a falta de la compañía de Draco los muy imbéciles han reprobado todas la materias y han acabado con el salón de pociones. Snape está realmente enfadado. Hablando de Snape, al parecer él y la profesora Trelawney se conocieron en el baile de navidad y ahora salen juntos, no me agrada esa combinación, ambos suelen ser muy susceptibles a lo que los rodea... Hagrid me ha dicho que soy de las alumnas más sobresalientes en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y que por ello le ha escrito a Charlie Weasley y podré visitarlo en Rumania en el verano para conocer al Colacuerno Húngaro que trajo para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Eso me ha emocionado mucho. Otorgaron reconocimientos a los alumnos que dejan el colegio, o sea los de último grado, Fred y George han tenido dos reconocimientos cada quien, en pociones y transformaciones gracias a sus inventos. Lee Jordan cedió su lugar como cronista de Quidditch, ahora será Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley ha entrado al equipo y será el nuevo capitán, Hermione fue nombrada Prefecta, recibió la lechuza de felicitación de Percy Weasley, quien está realmente ocupado con los asuntos del ministerio, ha tomado el lugar del señor Crouch, por lo tanto debe mantener a raya a los medios de comunicación, mi padre dice que Rita Skeeter ha seguido husmeando por el ministerio, en especial por el departamento del señor Weasley, ha tratado de obtener información sobre Harry a tal grado que ha vuelto a contactar a Draco para obtener información. Le mandé un Howler lleno de tinta explosiva de los gemelos Weasley (creo que si funciona). Además mi padre dice que conoció a Lucius Malfoy, que no le pareció tan respetable pero que lo trató con respeto, nos han invitado a pasar el cumpleaños de Draco con ellos en su casa de campo, mi padre aceptó gustoso. Lo que no cambió ese año fue el encuentro anual de Harry con Voldemort, esta vez ha necesitado de la ayuda de sus amigos y de Dumbledore para vencerlo, al parecer el descanso lo ha hecho muy fuerte. Hermione salió muy herida... por lo menos más que Ron, sin embargo Harry ha necesitado de una semana de hospitalización por sus heridas. Claro que fui a visitarlo aunque Draco se haya molestado un poco. Snape estuvo muy raro durante el ataque, claro que regularmente lo está, pero me agradaría saber por que es... mi padre dice que lo sabe pero no quiere decirme nada. Trelawney ha tenido otra predicción, ahora es sobre Dumbledore, al parecer dice que tendrá que buscar a alguien que esté capacitado para llevar el colegio y proteger a Potter de Voldemort... ¿podrá ser Snape? Al parecer la profesora McGonagall ha puesto en marcha un plan de búsqueda dentro del ministerio. Madame Maxime nos ha visitado en la última semana de clases, ha traído con ella a Fleur De Lacour, Draco dice que viene a solicitar empleo y a ver al profesor Luppin. Me enteré de quién es la persona por la que suspira Potter, al parecer la afortunada es Hermione... ¿cómo lo supe? Fácil él me lo dijo, dijo que no quería romperle el corazón a Ginny y que su mejor amigo se le había adelantado a pedirle que fuera al baile con él. Sin embargo Ginny ha encontrado consuelo en Colin Creevey... el que siempre persigue a Harry con la cámara, fotografiándolo hasta cuando duerme. En fin, el equipo de Gryffindor volvió a ganar la copa de las casas y la de Quidditch también, sin embargo a Draco ya no le importó tanto, al parecer le respeta a Harry su empeño y su valor, pero no se lo digan a nadie... George se despidió de mí, me dijo que me acompañaría con su hermano este verano, pero le dije que prefería ir sola, no quiero que me vean toda emocionada, prefiero expresarme libremente. La clase de estudios muggles pasó una "película" de unos muggles muy raros.... en realidad no se sabía si en verdad eran muggles... o seres humanos era extraño, se apellidaban Adams, además uno de los personajes se parecía mucho a mí, se llamaba Merlina, desde entonces todos me hacen burla ya que eran una familia muy loca. Fueron otorgados reconocimientos especiales que no eran sorpresa, ya que eran los acostumbrados, sin embargo Draco recibió uno por el compañerismo mostrado conmigo... nos sentimos extrañamente orgullosos de tener un reconocimiento al compañerismo. Peeves sigue diciéndome "niña invisible" aunque ya no me interesa, ya no soy tan invisible, pero Godric Houston y Justin Mc Kane me han mandado lechuzas para conocerme... lo siento, solo tengo ojos para Draco, aunque mis compañeras me hayan abucheado, ya que son los más cotizados de la escuela. Por cierto el día que abordamos el tren me dejó un ramo de rosas para que me acordara de él y de su invitación a pasar el Cumpleaños. Hay muchos rumores acerca de el regreso de Voldemort, pero lo más seguro es que desaparezca con la ayuda de los aurores y de Harry. 


	8. No Es Lo Mismo Los Tres Mosqueteros

Capítulo 8: no es lo mismo los tres mosqueteros que 20 años después  
  
Esto lo escribí en mis tiempos de escuela, no comprendo como pude cometer tantas estupideces... Fred y Lee viven juntos, George y su hermano abrieron una tienda y ahora son dueños de todas las tiendas de bromas del reino mágico, George ahora sale con una modelo de televisión mágica... Harry y Hermione se casaron, ahora son los más populares aurores, aunque Harry casi quedó paralítico en el encuentro final con Voldemort. Ron es profesor de Vuelo en Hogwarts y su hermana está casada con el profesor de Herbología, Neville Longbottom. Ese verano conocí a quien sería mi actual jefe, Charlie Weasley me enseñó todo lo que debía saber sobre dragones, además de que consulto de vez en cuando con el antiguo guardabosques del colegio que se casó con Madame Maxime. Hablando de Hogwarts... Percy Weasley resultó ser el más capacitado para controlar Hogwarts, con la ayuda de Snape y la profesora McGonagall pronto llegó a ser caso tan bueno como Dumbledore, quien murió a mediados de nuestro sexto curso... Percy abdicó al puesto para poder ocupar el cargo de Ministro y le cedió el lugar a Harry, quien ahora es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts después de Dumbledore. Pansy Parkinson es ahora dueña de las academias de belleza más reconocidas de este lado del mundo. Rita Skeeter quería que fuera su compañera en los reportajes... a Rita el ministerio la cachó en la movida, era animaga no registrada, así que le quitó la libertad de expresión y la multó con 9 años de salarios mínimos... Snape se casó, se dio cuenta de que Trelawney no era para él, pero se casó con Fleur, quien sigue como profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en el colegio. Remus Luppin encontró a su media naranja en uno de los lugares que visitó con Black después de que fue absuelto de todos los cargos en su contra, Black sigue siendo el soltero más codiciado de todo el reino. Draco se separó un tiempo de mí, salió con Catalina Spaulding por tres meses, después decidió volver a buscarme... ahora estamos casados y espero un hijo de él. Él se rebeló ante su padre, no le agradaba la idea de ser un mortífago, así que le dijo a su padre que no seguiría sus pasos, ahora es profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, visitamos demasiado a Snape en nuestros ratos libres; Draco está preocupado y ha pedido permiso en Hogwarts para acompañarme a Rumania en mis viajes de trabajo. Harry y Draco se hicieron grandes amigos después de que derrotaron al señor tenebroso, juntos, Hermione y yo estuvimos siempre cerca de ellos para apoyarlos. Por cierto Hermione también espera un bebé. McGonagall se mudó a América, dicen que allá las maestras jubiladas son recibidas en la academia Cacle para señoritas. Esta ha sido mi historia. Hoy termino una página más en la historia de mi vida, son las 12:45 de la noche y las nauseas son insoportables, Draco duerme en cama, yo he visitado el desván de los recuerdos, encontré el viejo diario y he decidido terminar esta historia. Wicca Adams de Malfoy 


	9. Un Hermoso Día Nublado final alterno

Capítulo 8: un hermoso día nublado (Final alterno)  
  
Heme aquí, escribiendo nuevamente, hace 5 años que no escribía en mi diario, lo dejé incluso antes de terminar el quinto curso, no he cambiado mucho, sigo siendo flaca, pálida, ojerosa y despeinada... sigo vistiendo de negro, tratando de encontrar mi sitio favorito en todo el mundo, un sitio parecido al espejo del lago de la vieja Hogwarts, un sitio cuya orilla me impulsara a caminar la periferia de aquel lugar, que me llamase de noche... no lo encuentro aún, pero gracias a Dios aún tengo la oportunidad de visitar ese sitio. Hace mucho tiempo que salí de Hogwarts, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a aquellos que me tacharon de "invisible", a aquellos que me abrieron los ojos y me permitieron ver el mundo... en realidad he visto a algunos, soy profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en mi antiguo colegio, Hagrid hace años que se mudó a vivir a Francia, después de la muerte de Dumbledore, la salida de Harry de Hogwarts, y la caída de Voldemort no habrá tenido motivos para casarse con Madame Maxim e irse a vivir a un lugar lejos de aquí. Así es, Dumbledore murió justamente un año después de que terminé de escribir en tus páginas, fue un suceso muy curioso, no me imaginé que las cosas pasaran de esa manera, realmente fue un año lleno de sorpresas, Voldemort volvió una vez más a pesar de que Harry le había propinado una buena paliza en el fin del quinto curso, pero esa vez se había fortificado aún más, Harry no pudo solo, así que pidió ayuda a sus amigos, pero no fue suficiente; para su fortuna ese año Draco se había revelado contra su padre, diciéndole que nunca se convertiría en un mortífago; así que desafió también a Voldemort y crean o no, hacían una muy buena mancuerna esos dos. Hermione y Harry se hicieron novios, ella había tenido que estar hospitalizada debido a la pelea, así que Harry tuvo que revelar lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella, Snape se retiró, nunca se casó a pesar de ser un tipo atractivo y misteriosamente sexy. McGonagall sustituyó un tiempo a Dumbledore, hasta que Percy Weasley estuvo preparado para asumir tal responsabilidad, ella se retiró a Norteamérica, a un sitio llamado Academia Cacle, en donde las brujas mayores pueden enseñar a chicas aprendices. Trelawney ahora está con los muggles, tiene uno de esos "programas! De adivinación, en donde los muggles se creen todo lo que les dice, aunque sea verdaderamente improbable que a alguien pueda aparecérsele el fantasma de Merlín. Hermione es ahora auror, igual que Harry, solo que éste ha dejado el trabajo para tomar el puesto de director de Hogwarts, Percy renunció poco después de tomar el puesto para lanzar la candidatura a Ministro de Magia y tomar el lugar del inepto que no creyó la reaparición de Voldemort. Ganó y es ahora el actual ministro de magia. Hablando de los Weasley... Ron es profesor de la clase de Vuelo, era un excelente jugador seleccionado pero se lastimó la espalda en uno de los partidos contra su más admirado rival. Durante ese verano visité a Charlie, me enseñó todo lo que quería saber de Dragones, fue excelente y puedo decir que es un chico que sabe lo que quiere y sabe hacer las cosas. George... se casó con una jugadora de la selección de Inglaterra, él y Fred abrieron su tienda de artículos de broma y ahora tienen ya un emporio en toda Europa. Lee Jordan, no sé que fue de él, ni de las chicas del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Panza Parkinson ha ocupado el puesto de Rita Setter en el diario El Profeta, se pasa la vida buscando notas interesantes que contar, sin embargo a falta de primicias busca los chismes de lo más reconocido del mundo mágico. Además puedo decir que es muy buena alumna, pues tomó clases con la mismísima Rita para poder conseguir su trabajo. Bravee y Golee están en Sacaban... estaban por lo menos, fueron declarados discapacitados mentales, y el juicio apeló en su favor. ¿Qué hay de mí? Bien pues me convertí en una de las "veterinarias" más capaces del mundo mágico, atendía una clínica con un reconocido doctor, sin embargo por algún motivo Harry me llamó para ser la profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts. Había terminado con Draco y después de él salí un tiempo con Oliver Word, el capitán de la selección de Inglaterra... no funcionó, así que... cuando fui llamada por Harry, me dijo que había alguien que le había hablado muy bien de mí y que por ello me contrató, al principio me dio coraje, pues pensé que se estaban burlando de mí, pero cuando supe quien había sido fue una gran sorpresa para mí. Creo que tengo que despedirme, mi prometido me espera afuera, hoy es el día de mi boda, está hermosamente nublado allá afuera y si que hace frío, mi cabello por fin está recogido, mi cara no se ve ojerosa y dicen que tengo un brillo especial en los ojos, me veo al espejo y no reconozco mi imagen, mi túnica blanca ayuda a resaltar mi figura, si que luzco bella... mi prometido, él se ve genial, su túnica negra con cuello alto que lo hace ver como un cura lo hace ver sexy, sus ojos grises resaltan ante el negro de la túnica, su cabello platinado brilla con la luz de las velas, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus manos a los costados... todo en él me vuelve realmente loca. Lucius Malfoy acaba de salir de mi habitación, me ha dicho que es un honor que yo pertenezca a su familia y que lo conquistó mi afán de conseguir mi propia fortuna sin malgastar la de mi padre... Draco suspiró, la música suena en este momento, debo dejarte...  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora: esto ha estado muy corto, no tengo ni la menor idea de cuál será el final que quiero que quede. Esta vez no quiero dedicarlo, simplemente agradezco a Wocca Folk por haber servido de molde para Wicca Adams. También agradezco a todos aquellos que leen mis historias, tal vez no sea tan buena como Rowling, sin embargo creo que por algo se empieza. Sigo esforzándome, leyendo todo tipo de libros, enriqueciendo mis ideas y mi estilo de escritura. Además bueno... ¿por qué no hacer algo que me gusta tanto? ¿por qué no compartir mi pasión con ustedes? Todo vale la pena al final del camino... ¡Gracia a todos los que leen mi historia! Brida M. Cohelo Weasley 


End file.
